


Dance the Night Away

by mephistolas



Series: Mephistolas Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Lap Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Safe Sane and Consensual, but only a little bit tbh, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistolas/pseuds/mephistolas
Summary: Klaus danced to the rhythm of the music, lights flashing and smoke machine bringing fog into the dance floor. Hands caressed his chest, neck slipping under his fishnet shirt and teasing his nipples. He ground his ass back to the thick bulge of the stranger behind him.Based on TsuraKofuku's Kinktober list!Day Two: Lap Dance
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Mephistolas Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951597
Kudos: 8





	Dance the Night Away

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted Klaus to fuck someone in a club that's not him being forced but him enjoying it. I've read too much Klaus-whump and I feel like Klaus deserves a dicking without hating it.

Klaus danced to the rhythm of the music, lights flashing and smoke machine bringing fog into the dance floor. Hands caressed his chest, neck slipping under his fishnet shirt and teasing his nipples. He ground his ass back to the thick bulge of the stranger behind him.

“Shit, you are so hot.” the man growled, peppering Klaus with kisses. Klaus laughed, whether it was from the high or from self-deprecation -he wasn’t quite sure. He grinded back harder, head tilted back as his hands gripped the stranger’s hair. Feeling the man’s hard bulge in between his cheeks and his need to fuck increasing he turned around and leaned in close, his lips nearly touching the man’s ear. 

“Wanna get out of the dance floor?” 

The man nodded in agreement and Klaus let out a sultry smile and dragged him to one of the more private booths. 

Pushing the stranger down on the couch, he gyrated his hips -touching himself and slowly undressed his fishnet shirt and teasingly toyed with his skinny jeans. Klaus moaned in surprise as the man dragged him closer and peppered his stomach with open-mouthed kisses, slowly moving down to his v-line. Klaus thanked his lucky stars that he went commando, seeing him getting slapped by his erect dick was always a fun thing to enjoy, especially when his partner’s don’t expect it.

Klaus watched as his pillowy lips closed around his dick, moaning as he deep throated him right away. 

“Wow, and here I thought I was the slut here.”

With a soft pop, the man let his dick slap his cheeks. Klaus tilted his head up, enjoying the man’s glassy-eyed look and glistening lips tainted with his pre-come. He gestured for him to lean back as Klaus unzipped his pants and made sure to see his underwear wet with pre -Klaus cooed in delight, softly coaxing the man’s dick to rise up. He shifted a bit and used one hand to grab the lube and condom he had in his jacket’s pocket. 

In one swift move, he covered the man’s thick cock with an adorable pink condom and warmed up the lube and coated the dick very liberally. He settled back on sitting on the man’s lap, his lubed cock resting against his ass cheeks.

Softly gyrating, Klaus coaxed the man into a kiss, it was filthy and sloppy and Klaus fucking loved it. Feeling the man’s built chest and toyed with his nipples, alternating between going rough and soft. Enjoying the feeling of seeing this hunk moan like an effeminate man and sink into the feeling of lust and debauchery. Deciding that this foreplay went on far enough, Klaus decided to take pity on him and sunk into his cock, letting out a loud groan as he was filled to the brim with a thick and long cock. He rose up, leaving only the tip, and sunk back down again. His pace slowly increased with the occasional hip twist.

“Ahh!”

Klaus moaned, surprised as the man flipped him and plowed him into the couch, his face smushed into the warm seat.

  
  


“Fuck, yeah, hit that spot ri-right thERE!”

Klaus’ enthusiastic moaning had riled up his partner who thrust even harder, gripping his ass so tight it left crescent-shaped indents on his cheeks. His hand moved to his neglected cock and stroked in time with the man’s deep thrusts. His ass tightened as he orgasmed, the drugs left in his system made the experience even better. With Klaus’ ass suddenly tightening, the man groaned and thrust a couple of times more before spilling his come into the rubber. He pulled out and enjoyed watching Klaus’ puckered red hole twitch adorably.

“That was great!” Klaus declared, his legs all wobbly from the powerful thrusts. 

“You were great too.” The man said, removing the condom, twisting it, and throwing it into the trash. He zipped himself up and watched as the handsome man he fucked started doing lines on the table.

“Are you really snorting cocaine right now?” He asked incredulously, not expecting to see a person use drugs so openly. Well, at least openly as two guys who fucked in a private booth.

“Mmhm! It’s the best after sex drug after a stud like you took my ass to pound town.”

The man didn’t know what to say to that, watching his one-night stand partner become drug high. Instead, he just sat, watching as the beautiful person finished the last of his drugs and moved near to him. Giving the man one last filthy kiss, Klaus slipped him a number and asked him if he could call anytime he wanted a booty call. 


End file.
